User talk:Ryukou
Hello Hello and welcome to the Bakugan Wiki! Something wrong on the wiki? I would be happy to help! Taylean2002 (talk) 10:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. hi. thank you for contributing to the wiki.Pegasus Knight Ayn (talk) 01:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) hi Head's Up Please change the word bad*ss on your picture of Spectra on your talk page. It violates the Bakugan Wiki:Language Policy. Thanks. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 03:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Question: Shouldn't the things above be on your user page? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: AOH's talk page If you were referring to Aquos rules in your latest message to AOH, then I'll tell you this; Aquos rules has been here for over a year now. He has absolutely no excuse for his behaviour. Yes, I can understand some newer users being upset and all, and if someone's worked really hard, but Aquos rules has never done ANYTHING to prove that he is even worthy of respect. If you join this Wiki, we expect you to work, and if you're not going to work, at least stay out of peoples' ways, and don't expect to be appointed to any position, important or not. Compared to a lot of other Wikis, we are extremely laid back, to the point that we even take requests for such positions. To be honest, most (major) Wikis don't even use the blog function, period. I was actually surprised when I came here to find that we used the blogs like there was no tomorrow. So in several ways, Aquos was LUCKY that he was on this Wiki, and not another one. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Referring, as in saying that some users were rude to people like him. I must admit, we were quite rude to him, but I believe that it's semi-justified, given that he SOMEHOW doesn't know why he isn't a rollback and raised a fuss about it. And I've seen much worse people on other Wikis; in some other Wikis, you will get banned right off the bat, no warning, because the admins don't tolerate ANY misendeavor. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I'm getting the gist of what you're saying. And a rollback pretty much has the power to undo things quickly. Also, rollbacking allows you do undo several consecutive edits made by the same user. That is all it is, and that is all it ever will be. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) HI KEITH.[[User:MetalDharak|'MetalDharak.']] 12:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Keith who were you referring to on Abce2 blog saying somehting about a "temperary" chat mod? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 13:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So it isn't me? Please reply back. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 14:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) If I was, I am really sorry but I was referring to A2's blog where u said I would like to point out that ONE "Temporary" Chat Moderator has been exceptionally rude to me and until now, I still haven't gotten over with what he did to me and my work of art. I feel like he needs to be reprimanded about it. Whoever this guy is, DON'T promote him again. He gives Bakugan Wikia a BAD name. I was trying to ask who it is that is all. So it isn't me. That is good. :D I can;t get on the chat too. Weird. Spectra POny :D[[User:MetalDharak|'MetalDharak.']] 17:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol at the quote "Put the Gunz on"XD Oh hai thar.You know me?Its Ani >D!You are BalthierBunaza on dA :'D.I want to tell ya something...I like Gunz's expressions,also Date Masanume's quote "Put the Gunz on!"XD That made my day XD Short duh XD write soon Андреана Проданова (talk) 14:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Ani >3 XD Ahahahaha.wav >D Ganzu-Beatoricheeee AHAHAHAHA.wav XD Gunz + Beatrice = Gunz-Beatrice (Lol Gunz changes tha gender looks like Fem. gunz XD) LOL Андреана Проданова (talk) 10:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Ani-baka Go here: bakugan.wikia.com/user/Special:WikiaChat in a new browser tab. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 15:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) O3o Wisemn is Rob Tinkler aka Lync O_O? XDDDD I dont care Lync er....Rob tinkler dress up as Wisey XD. I dont even care i like this pic :D XD Андреана Проданова (talk) 16:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC)A-n-i Lol Hahaha yeah XD WISEDUDE FTW can you create a aquos blast elico in ball form? Good Fan Art They're really well-made. What software do you use to create these? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 13:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Helios is in your kitchen...Stealing Zoobles from ur freezer LUMAGROWLL RABIES!Lol XD and Wiselync XDDD Yhea...i was bored...buuuttt...Luma with glasses and scareh grin XDDD and Lync as Wiseman! XDDDDD that Made mah day AHAHAHAHA.wav XDDDDDD Андреана Проданова (talk) 18:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Ani Battle Gears!OMG I WANT THEM!Lol XD Ooooohhh...i really wants battle gars soooo hard *A* XD ttyl Lol Андреана Проданова (talk) 15:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Ani from ur question about the sky raider betadron i bought it in SM Marikina city Luzon 11:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Bon i got betadron in sm marikina city luzon(from ur question),at isa na lang natitira. Bonmiguel Hernandez (talk) 11:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Bon si radizen,roxtor hindi piece ni gliderak,si kodokor at mutabrid yun at nasa philippines na XD.si radizen and roxtor wwala pa sa philippines T-T. Bonmiguel Hernandez (talk) 13:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Bon i am interested with a brawl :) Bonmiguel Hernandez (talk) 04:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Bon HAI KEITH![[User:MetalDharak|'I'm Half Dragonoid']][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|' and Half Human...]] 15:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much,you? What's that game?[[User:MetalDharak|'''I'm Half Dragonoid]][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|''' and Half Human...]] 20:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I want a Heilos too. They are awesome. I lucky got Maxus Heilos the other day.[[User:MetalDharak|'''I'm Half Dragonoid]][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|''' and Half Human...]] 18:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Use the Forums to talk about what you're going to get. The Talk pages are about the article quality only. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 22:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey,my name is pyrosmaster(pyro for short).My friend was telling me that your a artist,and i needed a artist to transform these avatars from BD to anime.See im making a animation series that features alot of BD avatars in cartoon form,and my friend who drew some things for me,lost contact with me since the bakugan community(my.bakugan.com) got shut down,so know i need another artist,and i was wondering if you would be interested,so what do you say P.S:This is some of her work,and what im looking for. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 9.02.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-20 at 8.06.18 PM.png Pyrosmaster (talk) 05:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Its cool,i understand. Pyrosmaster (talk) 05:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk Page I apologize for my comment. I usually have an assumption that the other users have read the other comments (which is an assumption that usually turns out wrong), and the entire great debate was based around the fact that Jason Deline had stated there was no fifth season. I had not considered any other factors that were in play as you were commenting, and for that I again apologize for my rudeness. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 23:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Giving you a warning would just be ridiculous. I mean, as of now, we can't give a warning for giving repetitive blog posts (unless it was spam, which it wasn't). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 02:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gee It will be officially released in February 2012. With Gold Metal Cross, I think. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 04:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That FullMetal Dragaon is game exclusive. I'm always willing to answer anyone's question. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 07:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ethical Standards There is no such thing as an "Ethical Standard for the Wiki". Ethics are ethics; where you are raised determines your level of "moral standards" (although I ''despise that terminology). We as a Wiki are in no position to request a change in moral conduct and/or ethics. Also, people are rude for several reasons: #They feel slighted or wronged, and feel justified in being rude to others #They feel that they are at a "higher level" or class standard, or at a higher moral level than the person they are talking to #They do it for fun. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 14:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :First off, either you or whoever you're talking about doesn't know the policies. It clearly states that a user must be warned before being kicked; however, we don't need to EXPLICITLY state, "This is a warning". Also, how many people have you seen that have legitimately screwed up? Not many. (That was just an aside). :As for the first bullet, in what manner are you speaking of? Are you referring to the general overall users, or are you speaking of the Administrators/Chat Mods? :They judge it depending on how severe the actions have breached the Policies. And, believe it or not, being annoying (AKA trolling, as in being excessively annoying for the h*ll of it) is actually against one of the Policies. :And please don't ever use the word "normal" to describe something when you're talking to me. It's a personal quirk of mine :/ Anyways, I hope that we can clarify some stuff for you. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 22:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it is rather quite frustrating. Failure to know the Policies was one of the reasons why I became frustrated at 99; he was completely, genuinely unaware that he was supposed to give warnings before kicking. And whatever you state, I would probably have already heard of, since somehow, I'm always the Admin/Crat to complain to @_@. ::Usually, in that case (your first bullet on your first reply), I would say this: Administrators are to do whatever they feel is best for both the Wiki and as well as do whatever allows them to operate more efficiently on the Wiki; we don't have time to always deal with people, which is why some of the Admins seem short-tempered (I, myself, am actually rather short-tempered, but I am better at expressing myself without showing how p**sed off I am. Usually.) ::And as for your experience, I know. DM showed me your deviantArt blog ranting about Artemis. (You were quite clever in doing so; doing it on another Wiki would have resulted in your block, due to our Policies.) ::The part about trolling and spamming was just to clear up most of the kickbans that occur, since that is usually the reason why people are kicked. ::Also, I believe that you were one of the ones who was on chat while Mutant helios was cussing. Could you tell me what he said, and whether or not he censored? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 15:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Snivy Hey keith, whatsup? Remeber that time in the chat where you translated snivy in japanese for me ? Well, I forgot to put that on my page, so can you tell it to me again? Thanks in advance! It's Snivy,i'm too cool for emolga. See ya. 06:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks sorry for late reply, but didn't see it till now. It's Snivy,i'm too cool for emolga. See ya. 10:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Raichi Did you read my comments on 'Book Together Bakugan' blog? I've mentioned that that book is actually fan-made book with info about every Bakugan, but never a manga. Besides the 'Kiran Leones' proof mentioned in my comment, from this blog where Nuza got his pic, the blogger also mention that the book is 'highly informative' proving it is a infomation book, though he use the word 'series' to describe it. The pics inside my comment are found nearly 9 months ago, from Yahoo Auction where this book was sold, so no irrelevant or wrong pic may be included. So the Matome Book is never ever made to against any recent official anime/manga series as it is fan-made info book. Sorry for my long, unorganized explanation. Btw, what's the title of Mylene in English? I'm too lazy to check my DVD. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) But it seems that BL is more popular among Japanese Bakugan fans. The sexy girl seems to have little market. You can see a lot of BL over here, the best pieces seems to be those with Spectra-Gus pair, though I'm not too interested in this.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 14:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Keith, you still there?[[User:MetalDharak|'I'm Half Dragonoid']][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|' and Half Human...]] 10:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocking When someone PMs you, click on their name in the PM list, then click on it again. It should say "Block PM" or something to that extent. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 16:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stickers You can get all of the special stickers except the one at the right from a book called . But you can still get the exceptional one from Yahoo! Japan Auction. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 11:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Book of BakuTech Bakugan in Amazon.co.jp with image. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I was too....messed up to get rid of any junk trivia. When exactly did I say that? One must ask ... How do you know that WindNinja and HaosWolf were stealing it? They may not be aware that PJC was stealing the images. Just because they upload it doesn't mean they stole it themselves. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think you're completely missing my point. Just because it was saved under that file name, does not necessarily mean that they are PJC. PJC could have a blog of his/her own, where s/he is uploading it, and that's where they're getting their images from; in that case, they'd have no clue that PJC was stealing them. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 02:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::You actually didn't understand my point. Yes, they're both stealing images. However, saying that WindNinja has the same identity as PJC is both completely irrelevant to your point, and is a statement based on a shaky premise. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 17:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. I accidentally click the wrong picture in my folder but i will see if i can link it Drago Helios (talk) 07:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sadly, no Killer Volca and Zak Jaguard in separate packs. Not even random booster. But they MUST make one. Translucent in Victory Deck. Water Dragon year...In China and Japan, there's just Dragon year so any Dragon-like Bakugan will be okay. In China, Pyrus is better as red is considered as a lucky color. I don't know for Japan, though. ...I think all cards that are about Black Metal is not canonical though I don't have the newest volume of the manga. The manga seems rarely introduce repaint Bakugan. For the Crosses, I had the same problem before but have already worked it out. Paint the joints to thicken them. But do not exchange the Crosses too frequently otherwise the paint will go. Btw, please utilize all the pics that were already exist in this Wiki before uploading new pics. Like this. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Head's Up Please follow the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style on the new articles. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Today, unicorns flew. I got my package from plamoya earlier today and I'm taking pictures of what I got. Yo keith! Whats up? Anyway, i just found out that i have another bakugan you might want to trade for. In the mechtanium surge bakubox, i saw that you wanted a darkus razenoid. I happen to have one, and one in haos. Also, would you like a haos deezall? Just tell me on my talk page which ones you would like, or go on chat. IWell,see.ya. 13:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) what are you willing to trade? Well,see.ya. 14:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC)